Stuck On Goo
by Red Witch
Summary: Once again one of Zim's simple plans to get rid of Dib backfires big time. Who would have thought a sticky goo gun would cause so much doom?


**The disclaimer telling you that I don't own Invader Zim characters is stuck in gum. THIS IS MADNESS! **

**Stuck On Goo**

The plan was perfect. Zim didn't know why he didn't think of it before. All he had to do was shoot a round of Goo Gum Stick'em, the universe's most sticky and perfect specimen capturing substance at Dib and he would be trapped. Trapped and helpless. Not only would he be out of Zim's way he could run dozens of wonderfully painful tests on Dib and study the wretched human. It was perfect.

Well the plan was perfect anyway.

The execution of the plan... Not so much.

"Zim…I swear I am going to **kill **you!" Gaz shrieked in Zim's antennae, which considering how close she was now was not a mild thing. Part of her head was stuck to Zim's with pink goo. Zim's hands were also stuck on Gaz's shoulders and he couldn't pull away.

"GIR! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO SHOOT THE DIB! NOT ME!" Zim yelled.

"Oopsie…" Gir blinked in his dog costume. Zim's human costume had been yanked off in the fight before he and Gaz got stuck together.

"It's bad enough you and Dib play your **stupid** world domination fantasies out at skool but to come to my house almost every week and **drag **me into them…!" Gaz snarled. "BUT THIS TIME YOU TWO HAVE GONE TOO FAR!"

"He he he! Zim you are such a…" Dib giggled only to be silenced by a glare from Gaz.

"Don't think this lets **you** off the hook either, Dib!" Gaz glared at him.

"This is just a minor hiccup! Zim will be victorious! Zim will…OWWWW!" Zim gasped as Gaz kicked him repeatedly in the side and legs. "STOP THE KICKING!"

"NO!" Gaz tried to strangle Zim but the goo around them made it difficult. "Zim you couldn't conquer an **empty sandbox** let alone a **whole planet**! The only reason I tolerate your presence is that you give Dib a reason to leave the house more and let me hang out in peace! But now I can't even do **that!** So now I'm going to do **this!** And **this!** And **this!"**

"OW! NOT MY SQUEEDILYSKOOTCH! NOT MY SQUEEDILYSKOOCH! THAT IS A VERY TENDER AREA FOR AN IRKEN YOU FILTHY HUMAN….YEOWWWWW! OH THE PAIN! THE PAIN!" Zim screamed at Gaz's assault. "THIS IS VERY PAINFUL!"

"Wow, I'm glad it's not me on the receiving end of Gaz's anger," Dib gulped as he stood to the side.

"Great! Now you got my fists stuck on your stupid head!" Gaz screamed when she couldn't pull them away. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT ZIM!"

"Hold on Gaz. Zim you have to have some kind of antidote for this goo thing, right?" Dib asked.

"Of course I have an _antidote_ as you crudely put it in your primitive human way," Zim mocked. "But it is not called an antidote. Foolish human."

"Well what is it called?" Dib asked.

"An unsticking solvent! Every invader knows that!" Zim snapped. "It's back at my base!"

"Then take us to your base and **use** it!" Dib snapped. "Or else!"

"Or else **what?** What makes you think that I, Zim will…" It was then that Gaz started to violently kick Zim. "OW! OW! ALL RIGHT! I'LL TAKE YOU! I'LL TAKE YOU! JUST STOP WITH THE KICKING!"

"YES! WE GET TO GO INSIDE ZIM'S BASE! Just let me get my camera!" Dib said.

"No camera, Dib!" Gaz snapped. "There is no way I am going to allow any evidence of me being stuck to Zim!"

"But Ga-az!" Dib pleaded.

"Move it or else you'll **get **it once I get unstuck!" Gaz threatened.

"Fine!" Dib grumbled.

Soon they were inside Zim's base. "Honey! We're home!" Gir said cheerfully as they ran in. He threw off his dog costume and jumped on the couch. "TV!"

"No Gir! No time for TV!" Zim snapped as they walked in.

"How ironic that in your attempt to prevent me from gaining entrance to your base, you gave me the **perfect opportunity** to enter it!" Dib snickered.

"Yeah well I get first crack at trashing Zim and his stuff after what he's done!" Gir said.

"That's fair," Dib shrugged.

"Don't touch **anything!"** Zim snapped. "Gir! Get me the unsticking solvent!"

"We're out," Gir told him still watching the TV.

"What do you mean we're **out?**" Zim snapped.

"There ain't no more!" Gir said happily. "I love this show!"

"There's no more? There can't be nothing! Are you telling me I'm stuck to the sister of the Dib?" Zim yelled.

"Right-O Daddy-O!" Gir chirped.

"Great! Now we're stuck! And there's no unsticking solvent in the house! This day can't get any worse!" Zim snarled.

"Oh yes it can…" Gaz shuddered. "I have to go to the bathroom!"

"So do I…" Zim groaned as he crossed his knees. "And Irkens usually don't have to excrete waste more than once a week! It figures **now **I have to go while stuck to a disgusting human female!"

"This isn't exactly the thrill of a lifetime for me either!" Gaz yelled. "Please tell me we are not going to be stuck together forever!"

"No, it just means we have to go to the only planet in the universe that manufactures the unsticking solvent," Zim grumbled. "Planet Goo. The only planet in the universe made up of gum."

"Seriously?" Gaz gave him a look.

"It's a very sticky planet. And people who live there need to cover themselves in the stuff or else they'd be stuck forever! Look obviously I can't fly my ship so we're going to have to depend on Dib Stink and Gir to do it," Zim grunted.

"You want **me** to fly your **ship?**" Dib's eyes widened as if he had just been given the biggest Christmas/Birthday/Whatever Holiday Was Out There Present Ever!

"No I don't! But I have no choice because I can't fly stuck like this!" Zim grunted. "And I don't exactly trust my autopilot. Or Gir…"

"Wheeee…." Gir bounced on the couch. He fell off. "Where'd this floor come from?"

"YES! I GET TO FLY A **REAL **ALIEN SPACESHIP INTO REAL SPACE!" Dib hollered as he did a happy dance all around the room.

"YAY!" Gir danced around with Dib. "We're gonna **crash!" **

_"I'm gonna fly a spaceship! I'm gonna fly Zim's spaceship_!" Dib sang as he danced around to the annoyance of Gaz and Zim.

"I just made his day didn't I?" Zim moaned.

"Yeah and he's never gonna **shut up** about it!" Gaz kicked him again. "Thanks a lot Zim!"

"Why do you hate me for trying to destroy your brother? You hate him too!" Zim snapped.

"Yes but only **I'm **allowed to destroy him," Gaz said. "It's a family thing." She kicked Zim again.

"Come on! Come on! Let's go! Let's go!" Dib said excitedly.

Soon Dib was flying Zim's Voot Cruiser after a brief lesson from Zim. "Putting in control vectors and planned trajectory! Wow, flying your spaceship is easier than I thought. This is great!"

"Not for Zim! This day can't get any worse…" Zim grumbled.

"Uh oh…It just did," Gaz gulped. "I have to go to the bathroom."

"Oh great! Just perfect….Just…" Zim's stomach rumbled. "Zim has to go too…So **badly**!"

"Yeah this day just sucks…" Gaz groaned.

"Uh so do you guys want to…?" Dib blinked.

"I'm not going in front of **her!** Zim needs **privacy**!" Zim snapped. "My smeeklesmort won't work if people are watching!"

"I'm not even going to ask what that is," Dib gulped.

"I don't want to **know** what that is!" Gaz groaned. "Dib fly the stupid ship!"

"Are you sure that you can…You know? **Hold** it?" Dib asked as he flew the ship.

"Yeah I think I can…" Gaz said. "And Zim **better** hold it."

"It won't be that long. Thanks to the new hyperdrive I installed it should only take us less than an hour to get to Goo," Zim explained as he crossed his legs. "Ironically it's only in the next galaxy."

"Well that's good. Wow Gaz! Look at **everything!**" Dib was in awe. "Space is so big! And beautiful! And mysterious and…"

"Dib it's just a bunch of blackness with a bunch of twinkly stupid lights! Nothing interesting is out there!" Gaz snapped.

"Uh Gaz…" Dib pointed to something before them.

A huge transparent rainbow colored pig with a horn on it's head flew straight towards them. "Moooopeleeekinnssss!" The pig squealed as it flew right through the ship and into a sun. There was an explosion and a ton of bacon and spareribs started to float all around the space where the pig was.

"Okay **that** was a little interesting," Gaz blinked. "And a bit disturbing."

"Whoa! What are **those** things?" Dib yelled as he saw something huge that looked like giant whales with five flippers fly over them. "I didn't think anything could make a shadow in **space**!"

"They're just a bunch of space whales. They only eat asteroids," Zim waved. "They're harmless as long as you don't land on an asteroid they're eating. It's the space goldfish you gotta watch out for."

"Space _goldfish?_" Gaz and Dib said at the same time.

"Yeah like those over there," Zim pointed out the window. "YAAAAHH!"

"Holy crap did those things just eat through a moon?" Dib yelled.

"YES! FLY! FLY! FLY!" Zim screamed.

"It's just a couple of…." Gaz began then her eyes widened. "Wow you would think that a space whale would take a long time to be eaten. But those suckers just chewed that thing up like noting."

"Move Dib! Move it!" Zim screamed. "Or else they will eat our squeedilyskootch! They **love** the taste of squeedilyskootch in the morning!"

"You know one of these days you gotta explain to us just **what **that is," Dib asked as he pulled some evasive maneuvers.

Another one of the space whales had strayed from the pod. It was huge and obviously very old. And the school of space goldfish ate it in less than a minute. "Holy crap! I admit it! I'm impressed!" Gaz's eyes widened. "And I thought I could eat a lot of pizza fast!"

"Faster! Faster! The more they eat the hungrier they get!" Zim yelled.

"That doesn't make any sense!" Dib said. Then he saw the goldfish eat through a small moon nearby. "Then again what do I know about space piranhas?"

"We don't have piranhas in space! We have goldfish! Piranhas are only found on Earth!" Zim snapped. "Space piranhas. How stupid."

"Just get us **out** of here!" Gaz yelled. Dib flew the ship but the space goldfish were right behind them.

"Wait! There's a temporal wormhole that will lead us right to Goo!" Zim shouted. "And even though it will seem like we've been in there for fifteen minutes, it will actually only take three seconds in real time! Plus the fish won't follow us in there!"

"Hmm, escape the fist and spend a lot less time stuck to Zim…" Gaz exaggerated the thought. "DO IT DIB!"

"Here we go!" Dib punched the controls. The ship disappeared in a flash.

Three seconds later in real time…

FLASH…

"Well that was not a very good trip…" Zim grumbled. In addition to being stuck with Gaz, Gir and Dib were stuck to them as well. Gir was stuck on Zim's head and they were all stuck on Dib's back. Dib was still flying the ship.

They were all also covered with pink feathers for some reason. "Some shortcut…" Dib grumbled. "You know Zim when you mentioned the shortcut, you kind of neglected the few **other obstacles** that we would encounter! I'm going to have nightmares about flamingoes for weeks!"

"We will never speak of the shortcut again…" Gaz shuddered. "Ever!"

"Hey look at the bright side. At least we don't have to use the bathroom anymore," Zim shrugged.

Both Gaz and Dib shuddered at the sentence. "You owe me **big time** for that Gaz!" Dib shouted. "BIG TIME!"

"Technically it's Gir I owe it to but yeah…" Gaz shuddered. "This is the **only **time I will admit that you kind of helped me."

"BURP! Hey! My breath smells like…" Gir blinked.

"WE ALL KNOW WHAT YOU SMELL LIKE GIR! SHUT UP AND DON'T TALK!" Zim shouted. "At least until we get an air freshener inside you."

"Gaz thank you so much for **not **letting me get my camera," Dib said. "Because if I did bring it, I would have **broken** it by now!"

"Calm down Dib Monkey, we're **here!**" Zim pointed to a huge pink planet.

"Whoa it looks so rubbery," Dib noticed. "Hey is this planet you know? Safe for Gaz and I?"

"Unfortunately it has a breathable atmosphere similar to Earth," Zim grumbled. "So much for all of you dying a horrible death by asphyxiation."

"Maybe next time?" Gir suggested.

"Hey there's a lot of spaceships here," Dib noticed as he pulled into a huge intergalactic parking lot.

"Goo is a huge tourist attraction," Zim explained. "Unfortunately all the tourists it attracts are either stupid, insane or cranky."

"Which pretty much describes our group if you think about it," Dib groaned.

"Hey! I'm not cranky!" Gir protested.

"Let's just get this over with," Gaz said. "The sooner we get unstuck the sooner I can pound all of you for annoying me!"

"Gaz if I were you I wouldn't pound any of us for at least a half an hour after we get unstuck," Zim reminded her. "You know, just in case."

"Oh right," Gaz nodded. "That makes sense."

"Important safety tip!" Gir said cheerfully.

"Let's just get this over with," Gaz said. "Move Dib!"

"I'm trying! It's not easy carrying all of you on my back!" Dib snapped as he wobbly made his way out of the ship. "Zim I think you put on weight!"

"Oh that is so sensitive of you!" Zim snapped. "You know Irkens always retain a little extra bodily fluid whenever we go into hyperspace!"

"You do?" Dib said.

"Oh wait, you didn't know that did you?" Zim blinked. "CURSE YOU DIB FOR MAKING ME GIVE YOU VALUABLE IRKEN INFORMATION!"

"Since when is **water weight** gain valuable Irken information?" Dib shouted.

"Dib get a move on!" Gaz gritted her teeth. "The sooner you do the sooner I get unstuck from you idiots!"

"Hey! Hey! Where's the gift shop?" Zim asked as they made their way to a line of disgruntled aliens. "Tell Zim where the gift shop is! Zim needs to know!"

"Don't bother dude," A tall yellow bird like alien stuck to a green bird like alien grumbled. "They won't let you purchase anything until you take the stupid tour."

"We've been here before," The green bird alien grumbled. "Many times…"

"Well maybe if **someone** was a bit more careful…" The yellow bird alien snapped.

"Maybe **someone** wants to get his beak glued shut?" The green bird alien snapped.

"Once again Herb you've really made a mess of things," A cranky female one eyed blue alien snapped at a male one eyed blue alien. Both had power tools of some kind stuck all over them.

"Zip it Arlene…" The male alien grumbled.

"Reason why we should call a professional repairman instead of you doing it yourself number 62," Arlene went on.

"Just zip it! Okay?" Herb snapped. "Everything was going fine until that one little accident!"

"The one where our house burned down?" Arlene yelled. "And you tried to put it out with goo?"

"Kids I hope this teaches you a lesson about playing with goo," Another alien female admonished two alien kids stuck to an older male alien. One was stuck to the male's head.

"But Dad started it!" One kid said.

"Just listen to your mother!" The alien father snapped.

"I gotta go potty," The kid stuck to the head whined.

"Hold it!" The father snapped. "Just hold it!"

They looked at two more aliens. They were glued together by their butts. "Dude…Don't ask…" One sighed.

"Now I know why all the tourists who come here are cranky," Dib frowned.

"What are **you **looking at?" Zim snapped at one alien kid with grey skin and very big eyes pointing at him.

"What kind of alien is that?" Dib pointed to a tall alien in front of them that was obviously the tour guide. Because he had a badge saying Tour Guide on him.

"He's a Kri, a distant cousin of Irks," Zim explained. "Kri are also Irk's closest ally. And by closest ally I mean we didn't have to invade their planet to take it over. It was a mutual co-opt deal. We don't enslave them and they do stuff for us. Like be tour guides for planets and stuff."

"There wasn't anything on their planet worth stealing was there?" Gaz asked.

"Not really no," Zim admitted. "Ironically it's an entire planet of trained tour guides but they don't have any monuments. Go figure."

"So it was easier for them to let you just ship them around the empire that way they'd have jobs?" Dib blinked.

"That's right," Zim said.

"I guess that makes sense," Dib blinked.

"Okay everyone let's get ready for the tour!" A tall thin mantis like alien said cheerfully. "I'm your tour leader Bazoo!"

"And I'm Ka!" An Irken spoke. "And we are your tour guides. Here to show you the marvelous, fabulous…"

"JUST GET ON WITH IT ALREADY!" An alien shouted.

"O-kay, little impatient aren't we?" Ka asked. "Okay now everyone get on the moving platform and stick together."

"Ha! Stick together! That joke never gets old!" Bazoo laughed.

"I know! Stick together! That is such a classic!" Ka laughed.

"Oh this is going to be a **long** tour isn't it?" Dib groaned.

"You have no idea…" The green bird alien moaned.

Soon they were on a conveyer belt going past canyons dripping with pink gummy goo. "These are the Canyons of Goo. Majestic aren't they?"

"Inspiring. Now take us to the gift shop!" Gaz snapped. "I'm sick of being stuck against my brother's stupid head and stupid Zim over here!" The other aliens agreed.

"You really shouldn't mumble little girl alien. Can't hear you!" Ka said cheerfully. "Now who wants to see the Goo Geysers?"

"Everybody!" Bazoo said cheerfully. The crowd moaned in pain.

There was a seemingly endless shot of scenes of Goo covered object. Goo covered rocks. Goo covered plastic flowers. Goo covered statues. More goo covered rocks. Even more goo covered rocks. More goo erupting geysers.

And Bazoo and Ka insisted on taking pictures of the tour group at every other stop.

"This is **stupid**…" Gaz twitched as they stood in front of another goo covered rock.

"Thank you Gaz for **not** letting me get the camera," Dib moaned.

"WILL YOU HURRY THIS UP? I HAVE TO GO POTTY!" The kid stuck to her father's head screamed.

"YEAH SHE HAS TO GO POTTY!" The father yelled.

"Okay I see we're all set to spend money," Bazoo grinned.

"And right here is the gift shop slash bathrooms slash goo adhesive remover showers," Ka pointed. "The showers of course are a hundred moneys a splash and…"

"MOVE IT! GET OUT OF MY WAY! DON'T YOU GET STUCK TO ME NOW!" The aliens screamed and shouted waving their credit cards.

"Yes! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Ka smirked as he took payment. For every payment the goo covered would stand under a shower and it would rain some kind of clear liquid all over them, separating them from the goo and each other immediately.

"It cost me a bit of money from my account but it was worth it," Zim grunted as the group had finally been separated.

"I know I should be close to family but I never want to be that close to you again Gaz," Dib remarked.

"The feeling is **mutual** Dib," Gaz glared at Dib but didn't want to punch him on the chance that she'd be stuck to him again.

"Well at least this day wasn't a **total **loss," Dib said. "I got to fly a spaceship, see some aliens and visit an alien planet. That's better than what usually happens to me."

"Really? This is the same sort of stupidity that I've come to **expect **hanging around you and…" Gaz looked around. "Where's Zim?"

"HA HA HA HA!" Zim was running towards his spaceship.

"Zim's trying to ditch us!" Dib yelled.

"Oh he'd **better** not!" Gaz snarled as they ran after him. "There is no way I'm being stuck here with **you **Dib!"

"Aren't you **already **stuck with me on Earth?" Dib asked.

"Don't be smart or I'll pound you!" Gaz shouted. "That jerk is taking off!"

"So long Dib Stink and Smelly Gaz!" Zim cackled. "With you two stuck on Goo! I will rule the Earth! Muah ha ha ha!"

"Oh no you **don't** Zim!" Dib pulled a toy chicken out of his pocket and squeezed it. The chicken's head popped off and the beak managed to grab onto the back of Zim's Voot Cruiser.

"Wait you carry a Dirty Chicken action toy grappling hook in your coat?" Gaz blinked. "Since **when?**"

"It's kind of a long story," Dib said. "You see…"

"Forget I asked!" Gaz snapped as she grabbed him. "HANG ON!"

"HA HA HA! No more Dib! No more Gaz! Ha ha ha!" Zim cackled and laughed as he flew his ship into the upper atmosphere. "Zim is a **genius!** They're gone forever!"

"No, they're not! They're right there!" Gir pointed.

"WHAT?" Zim turned around and saw Gaz and Dib sticking onto the side of the ship by their feet. "HOW ARE YOU DOING THAT?"

"Got some goo on our feet," Dib gave him a look.

"LET US IN YOU JERK OR I AM GOING TO POUND YOU!" Gaz pounded on the side of the spaceship.

"Okay!" Gir happily let them in.

"NO GIR! NO! NOO! DON'T LET THEM IN!" Zim shouted. Too late, the sinister siblings got inside. And they weren't happy.

"You tried to **ditch** us…" Gaz snarled. She had grabbed a tube of adhesive remover and had squirted their shoes just before they got in.

"Why does that **not** surprise me?" Dib growled.

"Oh that uh…" Zim gulped. "I was going to come back and get you after I took over the Earth. Really."

"I can't believe I'm saying this but Dib…I'm going to help you **destroy** Zim!" Gaz snarled.

"YES! Wait…Why didn't you ever want to help me destroy him **before?**" Dib did a double take.

"Because your stupid obsession with Zim and saving the world got you out of the house and away from **me,**" Gaz told him. "Quite frankly I was enjoying the silence."

"Fine after we destroy Zim, I'll go hunt **something else** to get out of your hair," Dib rolled his eyes.

"Deal," Gaz punched her fist into her hand. "Let's get…"

VROMMMMMMMMMMMM!

"What the…?" Gaz yelled as she and Dib were lurched forward on top of Zim.

"I got me a chicken! And some gum!" Gir said happily as he had used the Dirty Chicken toy to grab a large wad of goo and stick it to the outside of the ship.

"HEY! HE STOLE MY DIRTY CHICKEN!" Dib yelled.

_"Got me a chicken and some gum! Got me a chicken and some gum_!" Gir danced around.

"Great! If it isn't one idiot, it's the other! And then if it isn't **those two** it's the **dumb robot!"** Gaz yelled.

"The ship is stuck to the goo on the ground! This is going to be a problem," Dib gulped.

"Only one way to get off this place! Hyperdrive shortcut!" Zim cackled as he activated the controls.

"ZIM! NO! ARE YOU CRAZY? YOU'LL…" Both Dib and Gaz screamed.

FLASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHH!

Five seconds later right above Planet Earth…

FLASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHH!

The ship emerged with a huge ball of Goo stuck behind it. The goo was also covered in pink feathers. Inside the ship everyone had a pink feather headdress and pink feather boas. "That was stupid…" Gaz shuddered in rage. "**Very** stupid!"

"Why didn't you just use the adhesive remover?" Dib yelled at Zim.

"Oh that would have worked better wouldn't it?" Zim realized.

**"YES!"** Dib yelled. He turned to Gaz. "And you **still** think Zim isn't a threat to Earth? His stupidity alone could kill us all!"

"Gotta admit, that **is** a good point," Gaz snarled.

"At least Gir got the smell of dookie out of his mouth," Zim shrugged. "And gave those stupid flamingoes some nightmares of their own!"

"I feel pretty!" Gir said cheerfully.

"And we still have a ton of Goo stuck to the ship," Dib said. "In fact it looks like we got half the planet!"

"Actually I think we got **all** the planet," Gaz remarked.

Back on Planet Goo…

"Where'd all the gum go?" One alien asked another. The entire planet's surface had been cleaned off and turned into a desert.

"I dunno," Another alien shrugged. "It's gone."

"Ah this place has nothing. Let's go visit that planet covered in twine," The first alien shrugged.

"Okay!" The second alien said cheerfully. All the alien tourists flew off in their spaceships.

Bazoo just stood there in shock. "There goes the tourism business down the drain!"

"Not to mention our gum weapons program and our flavored gum shipping business," Ka moaned. "The Tallest ain't gonna be happy about this! What are we gonna do?"

"The only thing we **can** do," Bazoo said. "Get the flork out of Irken space and join an interpretive dance troope!"

"I'll go pack the tap shoes," Ka's antennae drooped.

Let's go back to our main cast of characters shall we?

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! AAAAAAAAAH!" Zim, Dib and Gir screamed at the top of their lungs. Gaz didn't scream, just gritted her teeth as she piloted the ship.

"Will you whiners just **shut up!** This is gonna be a rough landing!" Gaz shouted. "Hang onto something!"

"Hey! Get away from that! I'm hanging on to that!" Zim snapped at Dib.

"I got here first! You hang onto that thing!" Dib yelled.

"Oooh! What does this button do?" Gir pressed a button.

"NO GIR THAT ACTIVATES THE PULSAR WAVES!" Zim yelled.

BOOP! BOOP! BOOP!

"Uh oh…" Gaz's eyes widened. "That can't be good…"

KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Twenty minutes later…

"Horror rained from the skies today! Pink gummy horror!" A reporter cried out from the safety of a building. Outside it was raining wads of pink gum. People were getting stuck to the streets. Cars were stuck to the road. Pigeons and rats were trapped everywhere.

"A strange explosion has made it rain some kind of pink gum like substance all over the planet Earth!" The reporter said. "Millions are trapped in their homes. Millions more trapped on the streets. Some people are literally stuck to the couch and for **once** the TV networks don't think that is a good thing!"

"BUCKAWWW!" A man ran by with a chicken stuck to his head.

"No one knows the cause of this sweet gummy horror," The reporter went on. "Efforts to discover the origins of this bizarre phenomenon have all been thwarted! Planes trying to check the skies can't get off the ground! Scientific instruments are all gummed up! Even Mittens the Channel Nine Weather Cat is baffled!"

"MEOW!" A cat was seen hanging off of a cameraman's elbow.

"Is it global warming? Or the latest product placement ad of a major corporation gone terribly wrong?" The reporter asked. "Or is this a plot by some dastardly horrible new evil organization? Or is it the actions of visitors from **another world**? We have with us Paranormal Investigator Bill with his theories."

"It's obvious isn't it? The people of Earth have polluted the planet and in doing so have angered Gitchy-Goomie! The God of Earth and Chewing Gum!" The not so bright paranormal investigator from the Swollen Eyeballs reported. "My advice: Find some human sacrifices! FAST!"

"Uh Bill, we've been getting reports of people seeing some kind of **spacecraft **flying around before it started raining gum," The reporter blinked. "Any comments on that?"

"Aliens? No, it's not aliens! It's Gitchy-Goomie! WE NEED A SACRIFICE PEOPLE! YOUR PLANET NEEDS YOU! HOW ABOUT THAT CAT? THAT CAT LOOKS LIKE A GOOD SACRIFICE!"

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MITTENS YOU WHACKO!" The reporter got into a fight with Bill on camera.

"Let's go over this **one more** time," Gaz said as the four of them sat on the couch at Dib's house watching the television. "We were here all day. We know **nothing** about this. Nothing at all. Got it?"

"Yes. Nothing at all," Zim said obediently. (He was in his human disguise.)

"We don't know anything at all," Dib said calmly. "Because we were here all day playing games. And for once I'm pretty glad there's **no evidence** to the contrary!"

"That was fun! Let's make it rain gum some more!" Gir said cheerfully. (Of course he was in his dog disguise.)

"Gir, just don't **talk**!" Zim snapped. "Okay?"

"Okay," Gir rummaged around on his suit and took out a tube of something. "Hey look what I found! It turns out I had the unsticking solvent all along!"

"What?" Gaz's eye started to twitch.

"He! He!" Gir giggled. "I had it! I had it!"

"Are you telling me we went through all **that** for **nothing?"** Dib screamed.

You betcha! I had it all the time!" Gir said happily.

Zim gave the others a look. "Dib I believe I require the assistance of you and your sister for a **second** time," Zim growled.

"Oh I think we can put aside our differences for **this**," Dib punched his hand into his fist.

Gaz took out a large bat. "Lock the door," She ordered.

"Huh?" Gir looked at them, almost oblivious to the pain that was coming his way.


End file.
